Gas turbine engines typically include a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. The turbine section includes multiple stages of blades and vanes. As fluid flows through the turbine section, the flow causes the blades to rotate about an axis of rotation. The vanes, positioned between each row of blades, are used to redirect the flow in order to maximize the power received by the downstream blades. Temperatures within the turbine section may be relatively high, as the flow of fluid is received initially from the combustor section of the gas turbine engine. In order to compensate for the relatively high temperatures, the vanes may define internal passages that receive a flow of coolant such that the coolant can reduce temperatures of exterior surfaces of the vanes. Some of these passages may include serpentine turns which allow the coolant to flow in multiple directions prior to flowing out the vane.